FIG. 1 is a side view of a conventional X-ray diagnosis apparatus. The X-ray diagnosis apparatus includes a plate 111 on which a patient P is put, a bed body 112 which holds and moves the plate 111, an X-ray tube 113 which irradiates X-ray to the patient P, an X-ray detector 114 which detects X-ray penetrated through the patient P, and a supporting unit 115 which supports and moves the X-ray tube 113 and the X-ray detector 114. The X-ray diagnosis apparatus further includes an operation panel 116 used for operating drive of the bed body 112 or the supporting unit 115, a monitor 117 which displays an image created by an image processor based on the detection result from the X-ray detector 114, and a controller which controls the drive of the bed body 112 or the supporting unit 115. The bed body 112 moves the plate 111 in a tilt direction centering on a rotation center O of the plate 111, a vertical direction, a longitudinal direction indicated as a dotted arrow a shown in FIG. 1, a short direction (depth direction in FIG. 1), and a rolling direction. The supporting unit 115 rotates the X-ray tube 113 and the X-ray detector 114 according to the angle of the tilt direction centering on an interested part Q, such that the X-ray is irradiated to several directions. In more detail, the supporting unit 115 moves in a longitudinal rotation direction indicated as an arrow b shown in FIG. 1, in a slide rotation direction that is on a vertical face in a plane including the X-ray tube and X-ray detector, and in a main rotation direction that is on a horizontal face about an axis intersecting the X-ray tube and the X-ray detector. The supporting unit 115 further moves in the horizontal direction indicated as an arrow c in FIG. 1, when the patient P is put on the plate 111.
As shown in FIG. 2, the operation panel 116 including a cable W is attached to the bed body 112. For example, the operation panel 116 can be attached to both sides of the bed body 112 (Position A and B) via guide rails, and it is possible to operate the drive of the bed body 112 and the supporting unit 115 from both sides (Direction α and β) of the plate 111. As another example, the operation panel 116 can be selectively mounted on a head side or a leg side of the plate 111. As further example, the operation panel 116 is put on a movable seat 1112, as shown in FIG. 3. The operation panel 116 is connected to the bed body 112 via a cable W. The operation panel 116 is selectively positioned on both sides of the bed body 112 in order to operate the drive of the bed body 112 and the supporting unit 115 as well as FIG. 2. In also this case, the operation panel 116 can be selectively positioned on a head side or a leg side of the plate 111.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-46365 (column 0019-0029 and FIG. 5 through FIG. 10) discloses an X-ray CT apparatus including a foot switch near the bed body 112 in order to start and stop the irradiation of the X-ray from the X-ray tube 113. The position of the foot switch may be changed as well as the operation panel 116. In this X-ray CT apparatus, the position of the foot switch is changed according to a position of an operator or a position to avoid mis-operation.
As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, since the operation panel 116 is connected to the bed body 112 via the cable W, the cable W can interfere when the patient P is put on the plate 111 or the position of the operation panel 111 is changed to perform IVR. Therefore, the operator has to be careful to handle the cable W and not be caught by the cable W.
In addition, a relation between an operation direction of the operation panel 116 and a driving direction of the bed body 112 and the supporting unit 115 becomes different when the operation panel 116 is mounted on one side or the other side of the bed body 112, because the operation direction becomes reverse. For example, when the operation panel 116 is mounted on a position A and the operator tilts a operation lever 116a of the operation panel 116 in a right direction to move the supporting unit 115 in the right direction shown as an arrow c in FIG. 4, the supporting unit 115 moves in the right direction. In such a situation, when the position of the operation panel 116 is changed to opposite position B and the operator tilts the operation lever 116a in a right direction, the supporting unit 115 moves in a left direction. In this case, it is necessary for the operator to match the operation direction to the driving direction by using buttons on the operation panel 116. That is, the operator manually has to recognize the position of the operation panel 116 to set the relation between the operation direction and the driving direction.
Thus, in the conventional X-ray diagnosis apparatus, it is necessary for the operator to be careful to handle the cable when the position of the operation panel 116 is changed, and/or it is necessary for the operator to manually set the relation between the operation direction and the driving direction.